Antigone
by SpeakerofTaleandLore
Summary: "You know what the worst part about having an eidetic memory is? No matter how hard you try, you can't forget anything. Many people say it's a blessing, but to me it's a curse. Memories can drive you insane. Insanity can lead to one's end. Insanity lead to her end. This is the story of Antigone Reid, my sister who was long forgotten by everyone. Everyone but me." - Dr. Spencer Reid
1. Chapter 1

"_Let the past be content with itself, for man needs forgetfulness as well as memory."  
James Stephens_

Our favorite BAU team was sitting the meeting room, ready to dive into their latest case. When they were informed of this case, they were all ready for the long anticipated and waited on weekend that they all needed.

There were collective groans when they all were informed, save the Boy Wonder. He was actually relieved to have something to focus his ever churning mind on something other than the upcoming weekend. Everyone holds a special day of every year in the highest regard. Most times people take that day every year to reflect and enjoy. However, sometimes it is better to suffer through the day with as little thought to it as possible, just so that it hurts a little less.

The young genius has grown used to placing the memories and guilt to the back of his mind so that it didn't bother him that much. The upcoming day would be the only day he never writes his mother. Even though it gnawed at his gut, making him feel guilty, he thought that for the one day she did not deserve his written words.

Spencer Reid was distracted a little bit all week, but nobody really took care to inquire what was wrong. They all knew something was up, but it was hard to tell what exactly it was. They all assumed he needed space for some time. Many of them noticed that at this time of year he got a little bit anxious. Well, it was nearing the holidays and they all knew that he had little to no family. But even so, the team was immune to his distracted looks. They knew something was up, but no one inquired as to what.

Sitting at the rounded table, a gloomy Spencer looked at the folder set before him, reading all the pages in a matter of seconds.

Normally the upcoming anniversary that Reid wished was not so didn't bother him too much, but his indifference was starting to weaken. He wanted to forget. He really did, but the pictures before him hit him like a wall. The two women murdered both had short hair that tickled their necks, cropped bangs, and bloody gashes around their arms, stomach, and legs. There was no evidence to sexual abuse, and both of them looked like suicides.

The only thing that tipped the police off was the signature: a short noose tied around the neck, even though the noose had no purpose but to hand loosely, like a necklace, on the victim's throats.

It just reminded him of painful memories, of the guilt, of the feeling of slowly loosing someone as they died before your eyes and you could do nothing about because even though there was hope she slowly slipped away, abandoning hope herself-

"Reid?" Hotch asked for the fourth time.

"Uh, what? Yeah, sorry." He was snapped out of the zoned out state he was in. He noticed that everyone was starting at him. Garcia, Blake, Rossi, JJ, Morgan, and Hotch. "Sorry," he apologized again and everyone returned their focus to the briefing.

He wasn't paying any particular attention to what Hotch was saying until he heard the following: "…nington Sanitarium."

He straightened and looked at Hotch. _Did he say…_

"Reid, did you hear me?" Hotch asked. "I said that these murders happened at the Bennington Sanitarium."

"Y-yes. I heard."

Hotch sighed. "Wheels up in twenty."

As everyone began to file out, Hotch stopped Reid. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Do you think…do you think my mother is threatened?"

"Well, we suspect that the UnSub could be someone who works in there, but your mother doesn't seem to be his type. If it makes you feel any better we are assigning local police to different stations in the Sanitarium. She'll be alright. And Reid," Hotch noticed that Spencer was turning to leave.

"Is there anything bothering you? Anything at all?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Reid had said he was fine, but the reality was that he wasn't. Even if he was on a holiday break during the anniversary he so dreaded, he didn't grace his mother with a presence. It was a small, rather merciful, punishment. However, he's come to realize that it was more of a punishment for him as well as her.

But a case was a case and he knew he was essential to the team. Stating that aloud would make one come off as arrogant, but it was the truth.

He was distracted and pretended to be sleeping during the short plane ride. He spread out on the couch and really tried to get to sleep, but the pattern was the same: as soon as he felt himself starting to dose his mind would conjure up and image or a distant whisper of the past, startling him into the cruel reality of wakefulness. Thankfully, no one on the team seemed to notice that it was fake and Rossi even commented of how Reid was finally getting some rest after a short conversation with JJ about the bags starting to form under his eyes.

The conversation soon turned to the upcoming holiday, and each member of the BAU mused over what they were going to do. JJ offered to have a Christmas Eve dinner at her house if they got the time off. Rossi suggested some items for the menu and JJ took mental notes while Hotch conversed with Blake about his son, Jack, and how excited he was for the upcoming holiday.

Soon enough the plane landed and drove off to the Sanitarium. When they entered the place Reid lead the way to the front desk and to where they would be setting up shop. The team began to lay out pictures and listed theories all throughout the unused conference room.

Hotch sent Morgan and Rossi to check out the two crime scenes. Blake was sent to the morgues to check out the two girls and see what she could gather from silently observing some of the staff, that being their primary theory.

The hounds were let loose on JJ for information regarding the case and she fended them off with a winning smile and sweet words.

Aaron himself pulled Reid to the side.

"Reid, are you sure you're okay?" He asked with full sincerity.

"Yes, Hotch, I'm fine. Just a little edgy considering the location…"

"You can go visit your mother if you'd like."

"I'd actually like to start on the profile if that's alright."

Hotch gave Reid a look. "Alright."

**I am really sorry for not keeping up to date (see my profile for further details) and I'm sorry for the length, but this is better than nothing (sorta, kinda….not really) published at all. Anyways, keep your eyes out for Chapter 3!**


End file.
